Summoned Character Monologues
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: I got this idea from Raigeki Leviathan's monologues. These are of the summoned characters. Please review!
1. Simba

Summoned Character Monologues Part One: Simba  
by Martial Arts Master  
All Disney-related characters copyrighted by Disney. All Square related characters copyrighted by both. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are copyrighted by both. I got the idea for these by Raiegki Leviathan, and decided to do them with her permission given to me by e-mail. These monologues are on the summoned characters. In order, once completed, they will be: Simba, Genie, Bambi, Dumbo, Tinker Bell, and Mushu. Now, on with Simba's story!  
  
***  
  
  
  
My name is Simba. I'm the king of Pride Rock. At least, I _used_ to be...  
  
Now, however, I am merely someone to be summoned to aid in the fight against evil.  
  
It's a long story, but I'll tell you anyway.  
  
It all started when the Heartless showed up. The Heartless are creatures filled with hate. They go after people's hearts, and they destroy worlds.  
  
But maybe I should start at the beginning.  
  
  
  
I was born on Pride Rock. As a cub, I was very, very mischievous.  
  
It got me into trouble once. I listened to Scar (baaaaaad idea) and went into the elephant graveyard he mentioned with Nala. There were three hyenas there, and they nearly killed us. If it hadn't been for my father, Mufasa...well, I don't even wanna _think_ about what would've happened.  
  
Anyway, I got a scolding from my father, but he eventually forgave me.  
  
I'm glad he did...because it would've made my inevitable pain all the worse if he hadn't...  
  
  
  
You probably don't know what I'm talking about. Let me explain: I mentioned Scar earlier. He's my uncle, and he turned out to be rotten to the core. He killed my father by shoving him off a cliff.  
  
At the time, I didn't know that. I thought it was an accident. Heck, I even thought it was _my_ fault because he was trying to save me from the wildebeasts at the time.  
  
So Scar told me to run away and never return. I did, and he ended up telling everyone else that I'd been killed in the stampede as well! (I didn't find that out until later.)  
  
I would've died out there in the desert, if it wasn't for Timon and Pumbaa. They saved my life, and taught me to live a life of "Hakuna Matada", which means "no worries".  
  
I lived a carefree life, growing up on a diet of bugs. Then, a bit after I grew up into an adult lion..._she_ came looking for help.  
  
By _she_, I'm referring to Nala, who was my best friend as a cub.  
  
As cubs we played together almost all the time. Even when we were cubs, although I didn't realize then, there was just something that drew me to Nala...it was her playful nature, actually.  
  
Of course, when we were cubs, Zazu the hornbill told us we'd marry someday. Naturally we thought the idea was gross. I mean, c'mon! We were best friends! As I said then, it would be too weird.  
  
But I didn't think it was weird at all when Nala showed up again, having looked for help and found me. It turned out that she, and everyone else, thought I was dead. That's what Scar told them.  
  
Also, Scar had let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands. But, showing my immaturity, I didn't want to go back. I wanted to keep on living a carefree life.  
  
Then, Rafiki the monkey showed up. He showed me that although I can't change the past, and although the past can hurt, I can _learn_ from the past. He showed me a vision of my father, who accused me of having forgotten who I was and therefore having forgotten him.  
  
So I made the right choice and decided to return to Pride Rock.  
  
I had a battle with Scar...and got a nasty shock.  
  
He told me, right then and there, that I wasn't responsible for my father's death because _he_ was responsible.  
  
I think that gave me the strength to beat him.  
  
I took my place as king then, and soon I had a daughter named Kiara...  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, I was too protective of her. This resulted in a lot of arguments between us. It didn't help much that I'd made a bonehead move in banishing all those who were loyal to Scar to the barren lands outside Pride Rock, rather than doing the right thing and merely showing them that they were wrong.  
  
That caused Zira, a loyal follower of Scar's, to hate me. She raised Kovu, her younger son, who was hand-picked by Scar to succeed him even though he technically was born before Zira met Scar, to hate me too.  
  
Then, Kovu fell in love with Kiara, and that complicated matters, let me assure you.  
  
It also complicated matters when I was ambushed, and just assumed that Kovu was responsible. I ended up exiling Kovu from the Pridelands...something I will regret for as long as I live.  
  
Things came to a head when the Outsiders began to wage war on Pride Rock. Kovu and Kiara stopped the fight by helping me and the Outsiders come to our senses. "We are one", as the saying goes.  
  
But Zira alone wouldn't let it go, even when her own daughter, Vitani, admitted Kiara was right.  
  
Zira tried to kill me, but ended up fighting with Kiara. By accident, Zira fell off a cliff into a flood, and since the logs kept her underwater...she was a goner.  
  
All of us came back to Pride Rock not long after, even the Outsiders. I let them come with us because I realized I was wrong in sentencing the Outsiders to such a barren wasteland, almost devoid of food and water. That had been too strict of a punishment.  
  
Kovu and Kiara became mates. After that, when everything was settled, Kovu calmly explained to me that the ambush I had exiled him for earlier had not been caused by him, but rather by his family. I believed him this time, enough to deliver a public apology for his earlier exile. After all, he had stood up to his own mother to stop the fight between her lionesses and mine.  
  
Those were the last happy days...before the Heartless came.  
  
They were murderous creatures, stealing hearts everywhere. I have no idea where they came from.  
  
At first, we were able to fight off the Heartless. Most of them were Shadows and Soldiers, actually.  
  
Even when they started bringing in the Large Bodies and the Fat Bandits (I learned these names from Jiminy Cricket later, who chronicled Sora's adventures), Vitani of all lionesses was the one to figure out that they were weak in their backs and in their heads.  
  
Then they cheated. They started bringing in flying Heartless. Only birds could even meet them in the air, and even they were no match.  
  
And worst of all, the Heartless brought Scar and Zira back to life. With the help of the evil lion and evil lioness, they gained access to my world's Keyhole, infesting it and enveloping the whole world in darkness.  
  
Eventually, the world vanished, and I found myself alone.  
  
I was trapped. In gem form, actually. I didn't know why I was spared the fate of actual death. I found out later.  
  
I was eventually found by a human child named Sora, who brought me to the Fairy Godmother. She told Sora what _I_ wanted to know: that I had been trapped in gem form instead of vanishing because I had too strong a heart to be completely eradicated by the Heartless.  
  
Then, the Fairy Godmother turned me back into my real form.  
  
After that, Sora, Donald, and Goofy had to explain to me about the Heartless, and the meaning of the Keyblade that Sora carried. I was saddened at the loss of my world, but when I actually saw Sora battling Heartless, I realized that Sora had the heart of a lion. That must have been why the Keyblade appeared to him.  
  
Every once in a while Sora would call on me to aid him, and for some reason my power had been magically enhanced. The Fairy Godmother's work, no doubt.  
  
Anyway, because of my enhanced power, all I need to do was charge up my roars to wipe out the surrounding Heartless.  
  
I was glad to do this. If Sora could save more worlds from the fate that Pride Rock had to suffer, then offering my services was not too high a price to pay.  
  
And Sora is such a nice kid. He could've thought I would only get in his way. He could've left me behind. Instead, he asks me about my past, doesn't talk down to me (well, metaphorically speaking, of course. Physically he doesn't have a choice, unless he wants to kneel or sit), and generally treats me like an equal, not as a pet.  
  
I will follow him wherever his quest leads. As I said, he has the heart of a lion.  
  
  
  
To be continued with the next monologue...  
  
  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


	2. Genie

Summoned Character Monologues Part Two: Genie  
by Martial Arts Master  
All Disney-related characters copyrighted by Disney. All Square related characters copyrighted by both. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are copyrighted by both. I got the idea for these by Raiegki Leviathan, and decided to do them with her permission given to me by e-mail. These monologues are on the summoned characters. In order, once completed, they will be: Simba, Genie, Bambi, Dumbo, Tinker Bell, and Mushu. This monologue takes place during a different Kingdom Hearts period than Simba's monologue. That took place before they ever heard of Hollow Bastion. This takes place after the scene where Sora's Keyblade goes into Riku's hands. The reason the explanation I give for why that happened may sound unorthodox is because something bothered me about that scene: If Sora was just the "delivery boy", as Riku called him, for the Keyblade, why didn't the Keyblade go into Riku's hands when they met in Traverse Town? You know, the scene that eventually led to Maleficent telling lies to Riku about how Sora supposedly ditched him for Donald and Goofy? But enough about that. Now, on with the Genie's story!  
  
***  
  
  
  
Hi! I'm the Genie.  
  
We genies have names, but I'm just named Genie. We're also sometimes known as "djinn" or "jinn".  
  
I'm here to tell you about our quest to rid all the worlds from the Heartless.  
  
But first, let me explain my origins a bit.  
  
  
  
Okay, it all started with my birth as a genie.  
  
We genies are sort of like spirits. We exist for only one reason.  
  
By birth, we genies are born into homes that you know as magic lamps.  
  
Whenver someone frees us from those lamps, our obligation is to grant them three wishes. Most genies will grant any wishes.  
  
I, however, have three limitations.  
  
First of all, I can't kill anybody. So whoever wishes that is out of luck.  
  
Second, I can't make people fall in love. So no luck to whoever wishes that either.  
  
Finally, I can't bring people back from the dead.  
  
Baby genies are inexperienced at first, just like baby humans. Unlike humans, though, we genies are born with mastery of all human languages, in order to better serve whoever frees us from our lamps. We also are born with whatever knowledge humans might need of us.  
  
At first, when I was a baby, I fouled up wish-granting. As I got older, though, I eventually was able to grant them flawlessly.  
  
I've known some nice masters over the years, and I've known some means ones.  
  
But there is one master that has always taken a special place in my heart...and that master is named Aladdin.  
  
He discovered me shortly before the Heartless showed up. I game him the schtick: I grant him three wishes, my limitations, and then poof! I'm gone.  
  
He was careful about making his wishes too soon, something I admire in a master.  
  
Then the Heartless came to Agrabah.  
  
Let me tell you, those Heartless are something else in terms of evil. They showed up constantly and caused all sorts of trouble.  
  
It turns out they were being used by this _evil_ vizier named Jafar. He worked for the Sultan, but all he wanted was power for himself. Not a nice guy, let me tell you.  
  
Trouble is, shortly before Sora and his friends defeated his Pot Centipede, Jafar used his parrot Iago to steal the lamp from Aladdin!  
  
I was in trouble, but I had no choice but to obey Jafar, my new master. Whoever controls the lamp controls the genie, even if he/she isn't the one who freed the genie.  
  
You might ask, "What's wrong with you?! Why on earth would you serve such a nasty person as Jafar? You oughta be ashamed of yourself for not just saying no!"  
  
If you think that, then you don't know the first thing about geniehood.  
  
Yes, we genies have...**phenomenal cosmic power!!!** Even if we do have a tiny living space.  
  
However, we genies are bound..._biologically_...to serve whoever controls our lamps. It's as imperative as you humans need to breathe. We genies don't need to breathe, but you get the picture.  
  
So there I was, unhappily serving Jafar, who went to the Keyhole.  
  
Then, when Sora, Aladdin, and their friends showed up, I was horrified when Jafar told me to crush them!  
  
I had no choice, but Sora and his friends prevailed over Jafar.  
  
Then, Jafar, for his final wish, turned himself into a genie like me!  
  
But he forgot one very important thing. Genies, as I said earlier, do have...**phenomenal cosmic power!!!** But they have an itty-bitty living space. Jafar wanted to become a genie, but he forgot that the fate of all genies is to serve in a magic lamp.  
  
Jafar was out of the way, but Jasmine had been kidnapped by Maleficent and a boy named Riku.  
  
I suggested that Aladdin wish for me to find Jasmine.  
  
What he wished for instead shocked me.  
  
He wished for _my freedom_!  
  
You see, the only way a genie can get out of his life of servitude is if a master actually wishes him/her free.  
  
I granted his wish, and I was free! No longer did I have to spend my life granting wishes.  
  
I decided, however, as a favor, to help find Jasmine anyway. But I could no longer teleport to Jasmine's location, for Maleficent's power was stronger than mine. You see, when I became free, I lost some of my powers. Not a whole lot, let me assure you. I can still do quite a bit. But I lost the ability to overcome the darkness completely.  
  
It was worth it, though. I joined Sora and his friends, and I never regretted it.  
  
You wouldn't believe how nice Sora is. Nicer than Aladdin, if that's even possible.  
  
Sora never, ever asks me to grant his wishes, because he knows I'm free now. A lot of people in his position would forget that.  
  
Sora treats me as an equal, if non-human, entity.  
  
Then, when we arrived at Hollow Bastion...things changed...  
  
Riku appeared, and had a discussion with Sora.  
  
Then, he said words I'll never forget. He said to let the Keyblade choose its true master.  
  
Only I could see what he did next, thanks to my birth as a magical creature. He cast a dark spell to cause the Keyblade to appear into his hands. Then he spouted a bunch of garbage about how Sora was just a delivery boy.  
  
I wanted to warn everyone that Riku had been possessed by the darkness, and had been turned from the innocent boy he once was to a fiend. But Riku had the darkness overpower me at the moment, and I could do nothing.  
  
No one even noticed all this. They weren't adept at detecting subtle magic.  
  
So Donald and Goofy, with their mission to the king taking priority, left Sora to go off with Riku. I would've gotten angry at them if I hadn't realized that they were just deceived, and had no choice.  
  
Besides, the Keyblade should've gone right back into Sora's hands. After all, Sora is the Keyblade master.  
  
However, once the Keyblade was in Riku's hands, Sora lost confidence in himself. His heart became weaker, so the Keyblade thought he was unworthy.  
  
But I'll never abandon Sora for as long as he needs me. We'll find Donald, Goofy, Riku, and the princesses of heart. Then, Donald and Goofy will see their error.  
  
In the meantime, Sora should know he will always have me for a friend. And a genie friend is a powerful friend indeed.   
  
  
  
To be continued with the next monologue...  
  
  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


	3. Bambi

Summoned Character Monologues Part Three: Bambi  
by Martial Arts Master  
All Disney-related characters copyrighted by Disney. All Square related characters copyrighted by both. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are copyrighted by both. I got the idea for these by Raiegki Leviathan, and decided to do them with her permission given to me by e-mail. These monologues are on the summoned characters. In order, once completed, they will be: Simba, Genie, Bambi, Dumbo, Tinker Bell, and Mushu. This monologue takes place at pretty much any time after you get Bambi as a summoned character. Now, on with Bambi's story!  
  
***  
  
  
  
Hello...are you a human?  
  
You aren't going to hurt me, are you?  
  
Phew. You're a nice human.  
  
I suppose I should introduce myself...my name is Bambi.  
  
I'm a deer. The next-in-line to be Prince of the Forest...or at least I _was_.  
  
I was born to my mother and the Great Stag.  
  
I wasn't very good at walking, of course, being a baby at the time, but eventually I got it.  
  
I made some great friends.  
  
One was Thumper, a very talkative rabbit who got his name because of his habit of thumping his foot repeatedly on the ground.  
  
The other was Flower, a skunk. He got his name because I mistook him for a flower. He was lying in a flower patch at the time.  
  
We had a carefree life...until a man came to the forest.  
  
This man wasn't like most kind humans. He gave me a very bad impression of humans at the time.  
  
You see, this man was a hunter. But he wasn't the kind of hunter that hunted for food, or hunted so others may have food.  
  
This man hunted...for the mere _sport_ of it!  
  
I could've respected a man who at least hunted for a reason. But this man was cruel. He hunted merely because it made him feel good.  
  
Well it didn't make _me_ feel good because he shot my mother!  
  
Excuse me... **sniff sniff**  
  
I'm sorry...I get so emotional when I remember...I think I'm going to cry... **sob**  
  
Now I feel a little better. I had wandered into the meadow against my mother's warning, and my mother paid for it. That man was trying to shoot _me_...  
  
But my mother had me go to safety, and she was shot instead.  
  
I had to grow up without my mother. I had to grow up with only the Great Stag to look to for guidance.  
  
I eventually grew into an adult deer. I fell in love with a female deer named Faline, whom I had first met as a fawn.  
  
Unfortunately, once again, my happiness was not to be.  
  
You see...the Heartless showed up.  
  
The Heartless are mean, evil creatures. They steal hearts from people, and as I was soon to find out, they make worlds vanish.  
  
But I'll explain more about that later.  
  
When the Heartless showed up, the first thing they did was murder Faline. They did it painlessly, of course. They merely took her heart out and feasted on it.  
  
But it still sickened me to watch.  
  
Once again, a loved one of mine had been killed.  
  
As an adult, I was able to handle it a little better...and I dedicated my life to fighting the heartless with my adult antlers.  
  
I succeeded...until the Heartless played a cruel trick on me.  
  
They brought my dead mother back to life as a zombie. But I didn't know she was a zombie. I was so overjoyed to have my mother back that I didn't see the trap until it was too late.  
  
The zombie "mom" was under the control of the Heartless, and she used her Heartless-given dark powers to turn me back into my fawn form. I was now a child again, in deer terms. My personality had also magically reverted from my confident adult personality to my shy, docile child personality.  
  
Then, she disappeared out of my life.  
  
I was heartbroken _yet again_! But my heartbreak was not to last long, mercifully.  
  
My world is a relatively peaceful one, if you don't count that stupid hunter. It didn't take long for the Heartless to reach the world's core, and make the world vanish...  
  
My heart, however, was so strong that it did not vanish along with the rest of the world. Instead, I was trapped as a gem.  
  
I somehow fell into a storybook world belonging to Winnie-the-Pooh, until Sora found me.  
  
He brought me to the Fairy Godmother, who was kind enough to restore me back to my original form...original fawn form, anyway.  
  
I had been an adult, but as I said earlier, the Heartless had changed me back into a child, and that was something the Fairy Godmother was not strong enough to undo.  
  
But Sora was amazingly understanding.  
  
I was a little shy of this human at first. I had suffered three separate tragedies: the loss of my mother to the hunter, the loss of Faline to the heartless, and the loss of a zombie version of my mother because she was only temporarily useful to the Heartless.  
  
But Sora understood, after coaxing me to tell him everything.  
  
He soothed me. He petted me when he sensed I needed comfort. He told me bedtime stories. In short, he was the best friend I could ever hope for, next to Thumper and Flower of course, may their hearts rest in peace.  
  
I pledged everlasting loyalty to him in return. The Fairy Godmother had given me the gift of making MP balls appear out of scratch. In addition, if Sora defeated many Heartless while I was dropping them, I would drop items as well.  
  
I promised to use this gift to help Sora whenever he should call on me.  
  
I have suffered so much heartbreak...but then Sora surprised me.  
  
He promised that he would try to get all of the worlds made to vanish by the Heartless restored. He seemed confident that this was actually possible. I don't know if Simba mentioned this, but Sora made the same promise to Simba, whose world was also made to vanish.  
  
My heart is filled with a wild hope again. Sora could make everything as it was again...I could have a happy life...  
  
But one thing saddens me. Will I lose Sora as well? The Heartless took Faline from me...will they eventually grow too strong? Will they eventually overpower Sora?  
  
I mentioned this thought to Donald before. He slapped me in the face and told me not to think like that. No, don't make that face, Donald was only trying to reassure me, in his own bad-tempered way. Needless to say, I never brought up the subject again.  
  
He's right. I can't think like that. Sora will win over the Heartless and bring my world back to me.  
  
He must...he _must_! **sob**   
  
  
  
To be continued with the next monologue...  
  
  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


	4. Dumbo

Summoned Character Monologues Part Four: Dumbo  
by Martial Arts Master  
All Disney-related characters copyrighted by Disney. All Square related characters copyrighted by both. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are copyrighted by both. I got the idea for these by Raiegki Leviathan, and decided to do them with her permission given to me by e-mail. These monologues are on the summoned characters. In order, once completed, they will be: Simba, Genie, Bambi, Dumbo, Tinker Bell, and Mushu. Remember how Genie's monologue took place shortly after Sora's Keyblade disappeared into Riku's hands? Dumbo's monologue takes place after Sora and friends are reunited, Sora gets his Keyblade back, the whole Sora-being-turned-into-a-heartless thing is over and one with, and Sora seals the Keyhole at Hollow Bastion. In short, it takes place before Sora and friends go to End of the World. Now, on with Dumbo's story!  
  
***  
  
  
  
Hello. My name is Dumbo. I'm an elephant.  
  
But not just any elephant. Let me explain my story.  
  
I was delivered by the stork (hey, that's how it works in my world...or should I say, that's how it _worked_. Past tense, as you'll find out later) to Mrs. Jumbo.  
  
She was overjoyed to have me, and she showered me with love.  
  
But those dumb sisters of hers...they were a different story.  
  
They treated me with love at first, but then they saw my one physical defect.  
  
I have huge ears. I mean _really_ huge ears. I still remember, even though I was only a baby then, how Mrs. Jumbo's sisters all laughed at me. Then Mrs. Jumbo slammed a stall door in their faces! Sweet justice...  
  
But that was one of the few moments of justice I was to receive for a very long time.  
  
When we elephants were delivered to the circus, everyone laughed at my big ears.  
  
The circus patrons abused me and blew in my ears.  
  
So naturally, Mrs. Jumbo tried to defend me, attacking everyone.  
  
I felt that Mrs. Jumbo truly cared for me...and then they had to lock her up.  
  
You think I'm joking. No, I'm totally serious. For defending me, Mrs. Jumbo, my mother, was locked up and branded as a mad elephant!  
  
I was separated from her, only being able to contact her by trunk through the bars of her jail.  
  
On top of that, I wasn't that big a help to Mrs. Jumbo's sisters in the circus. Sometimes I messed up an act or two. They ignored me, pretending that I didn't exist.  
  
I did have a ray of hope, however. I befriended Timothy, a circus mouse. He was nice to me, at least.  
  
He was talkative, but nice.  
  
I remember when Timothy and I drank something we shouldn't have, and we ended up seeing pink elephants everywhere.  
  
I've since learned that what we probably drank was something alcoholic.  
  
Timothy tried to help me become a big star, even though I was eventually made into a clown.  
  
And it was Timothy who helped me discover something very unusual about myself.  
  
You see, after that whole pink elephant incident, we found ourselves in a tree. Mice can climb trees, but elephants can't, so how did we end up in a tree?  
  
Timothy could reach only one conclusion--in my drunken state, I _flew_ into the tree!  
  
When Timothy reached that conclusion, some birds laughed at us. But Timothy quickly helped them realize what a hard life I'd had. They changed their minds and decided to help us.  
  
They gave me what they said was a magic feather that would enable me to fly.  
  
After an experiment, amazingly, it actually worked! As long as I had the magic feather in my trunk, I could _fly_!  
  
Afterwards, I was enlisted to do a high-dive act, which consisted of jumping from a burning building.  
  
When I jumped, I lost the magic feather during my fall!  
  
Under those strenuous circumstances, Timothy revealed to me that the magic feather was "just a gag", and that I really could fly.  
  
So I tried, and I could! The magic feather wasn't magic after all. I only was able to fly before because I had confidence in myself, just as I had now.  
  
Apparently my big ears were the cause of my ability to fly. They must work like wings or something.  
  
Anyway, the ringmaster, the crowd, and especially Mrs. Jumbo's dumb sisters were amazed. I sucked up peanuts and fired them at the latter.  
  
After that, I became famous. I was at last reunited with my mother. As she gave me warm and loving comfort, it was the happiest moment of my life.  
  
But the Heartless showed up, spoiling that happiness.  
  
If you've ever had the misfortune to meet the Heartless, then you know that they're evil creatures born of the darkness in people's hearts. They feast on hearts, as well.  
  
I don't know how they got here, but they did, and they went on a rampage, feasting on the hearts of everyone they could get their hands on.  
  
Mrs. Jumbo's sisters were among the first they got their hands on, and I actually felt a little sorry for them, for the first time in my life.  
  
Mrs. Jumbo, my mother, tried valiantly to protect me from the Heartless.  
  
At first, she succeeded.  
  
But then they cheated...well, not technically, but it felt to _me_ as if they'd cheated. You see, they brought in a nasty Heartless called the Guard Armor.  
  
The Guard Armor had the ability to separate into its pieces and be able to move them independantly.  
  
Mrs. Jumbo couldn't fight such a force, and the Guard Armor feasted on her heart.  
  
I was all alone...  
  
I got away, but only because my friend Timothy distracted the Heartless by offering up his own heart.  
  
I will never forget his sacrifice.  
  
Unfortunately, it was then that the Heartless discovered the Keyhole of my world. They infested in, and soon made my world, along with everyone in it, disappear.  
  
I, however, had such a strong heart that rather than vanishing, I was merely trapped in the form of a gem.  
  
I ended up being swallowed by Monstro the Whale...not a pleasant experience.  
  
Then, Sora and his friends discovered me, bringing me to the Fairy Godmother.  
  
She changed me back into my original form...but I was a little uneasy about Sora, Donald, and Goofy. How did I know they didn't have the same personalities as those mean people who abused me once before?  
  
So I showed Sora my big ears, and then reared back, expecting hostility.  
  
But Sora didn't laugh. He didn't blow in my ears, either. To him it seemed that big ears was no more unusual than a human being left-handed: small percentage, but not something to be ashamed of.  
  
I was so relieved I can't even describe it. Donald and Goofy were as nice to me as Sora was.  
  
So we had many wonderful adventures together, defeating Heartless. I helped out Sora whenever he summoned me, for I had been giving a great gift by the Fairy Godmother.  
  
She had given me the ability to fire a stream of water from my trunk at will, even when I had no water to begin with. The water literally appeared by magic, and I was glad to use it to help Sora get back at those Heartless; those evil creatures who had stolen all that I held dear.  
  
Eventually we made our way to Hollow Bastion, where something shocking happened.  
  
A boy named Riku showed up, and inexplicably, the Keyblade went into his hands!  
  
I was outraged. Riku had never shown me any kindness! He never helped us fight the Heartless! In fact, in Neverland, I had once seen him summon Heartless himself out of the corner of my eye. Why should _he_ get to have the Keyblade, while Sora had to have it taken from him?  
  
Apparently the Keyblade only likes to work with people with strong hearts. Privately I couldn't see why Sora's heart was weaker than Riku's, but I had to go with the Keyblade's judgement.  
  
Then, Donald and Goofy abandoned Sora for Riku!  
  
I was outraged. I nearly bowled them over with water, until Genie explained to me that Donald and Goofy had no choice, having received an order from King Mickey to follow the Keyblade. So if the Keyblade went with Riku...well, you get the rest.  
  
But I didn't abandon Sora. Neither did Simba, Genie, Bambi, or Tinker Bell. Mushu probably wouldn't have either, except we didn't get his gem form until after we defeated Maleficent. Beast also helped. _We_ stayed with Sora to the bitter end.  
  
Eventually, we were reunited with Donald and Goofy after they decided that although they didn't want to betray the king, they didn't want to betray Sora either. Well, actually Goofy decided that, Donald just followed his lead. They planned to just apologize to the king.  
  
That was fine with me, especially since the Keyblade wised up (in my humble elephant opinion) and joined Sora again.  
  
But then Riku blocked us all out with some kind of force field, and Sora had to face him alone!  
  
And Riku wasn't his normal self, either. I began to see the source of his meanness, as he was being possessed by someone. I didn't know who, but he had a _creepy_ voice!  
  
Eventually, Sora triumphed.  
  
Afterwards, Sora sealed the Keyhole of the Hollow Bastion.  
  
I eventually learned that Ansem was the one who had possessed Riku. Ansem used to be the ruler of Hollow Bastion, but then he got infested with darkness during his research of the Heartless.  
  
We decided to go to the End of the World in order to defeat Ansem and restore order to the worlds. In fact, this would also restore my own world to me, something I was surprised to find out.  
  
Get ready, Ansem! We're coming to kick your butt!   
  
  
  
To be continued with the next monologue...  
  
  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


	5. Tinker Bell

Summoned Character Monologues Part Five: Tinker Bell  
by Martial Arts Master  
All Disney-related characters copyrighted by Disney. All Square related characters copyrighted by both. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are copyrighted by both. I got the idea for these by Raiegki Leviathan, and decided to do them with her permission given to me by e-mail. These monologues are on the summoned characters. In order, once completed, they will be: Simba, Genie, Bambi, Dumbo, Tinker Bell, and Mushu. This monologue takes place shortly after Tinker Bell joins Sora and his friends. Now, on with Tinker Bell's story!  
  
***  
  
  
  
I'm Tinker Bell.  
  
Yes, I'm a fairy. What's the matter, don't believe in fairies?  
  
Well, we exist! At least, in Neverland we do.  
  
Where do we come from, you might ask? Well here's my answer: that's none of your business!  
  
Anyway, I live in Neverland (you can get there by taking the first star to the right, and then straight on 'til morning), and I have the ability to sprinkle pixie dust over others, giving them the ability to fly.  
  
But they can't just fly at will. They have to think happy thoughts, or it doesn't work.  
  
Luckily, even one happy thought will do, so if you use the pixie dust to fly and then get stressed out, just think of one happy thought and keep it in your head, and you'll stay in the air.  
  
My one reason for existence is Peter Pan.  
  
Ooooooh...Peter Pan...  
  
Huh? I was drooling? Grrrrrr, shut up!  
  
Anyway, he's a nice boy, if a little mischeivous at times. He's got red hair, adorable eyes, and a personality of never wanting to grow up.  
  
He's also a _dreamboat_...  
  
Huh? What? I was drooling again? Mention that again and I'll kick your behind!  
  
So anyway, Peter Pan has an enemy, believe it or not.  
  
His name is Captain Hook. He's an evil pirate. He has a grudge against Peter Pan because once before, Peter Pan caused accidentally caused him to lose his hand to a crocodile.  
  
That crocodile swallowed a clock before, and Hook can always hear it coming. He's been very, very afraid of the crocodile ever since he lost his hand to it. Ha, what a weenie. I'm much more vulnerable to the crocodile than he is, due to my small size, and you don't see _me_ cowering like a baby whenever the crocodile comes.  
  
What's that? You say the real reason I'm not afraid is because I can fly away from the crocodile, and Hook can't? The nerve! If I were your size I'd punch you in the face!  
  
Anyway, I'm sure it was an accident, Peter Pan causing Hook to lose his hand. Peter Pan would never deliberately do such a thing. He's too _dreamy_...  
  
Oops. I'm doing it again. Okay, okay, so maybe I'm a little obsessed over Peter. I mean, wouldn't you be if you were me?  
  
Anyway, Peter Pan is in charge of a group of other kids called the Lost Boys.  
  
Also, he has human friends from outside Neverland, and he fancies Wendy in particular.  
  
Grrr...Wendy...moving in on _my_ boyfriend!  
  
She's nothing more than a slimy toad; can't Peter realize that?  
  
You say I'm just jealous of her because I'm in love with Peter? Of all the nasty insults...if I was your mom I'd giving you a spanking!  
  
Anyway, Peter Pan saved Wendy from Hook once.  
  
Also, recently, Wendy's daughter Jane showed up, having been kidnapped by Hook because Hook mistook her for Wendy.  
  
I liked Jane a little better than Wendy, but not by much.  
  
She did save my life once when she believed in me, though.  
  
Also, Jane actually helped Peter Pan defeat Captain Hook during that time. Then Jane had to go back.  
  
After that, the Heartless showed up.  
  
Let me tell you about the Heartless. They're _mean_! They feast on people's hearts, for crying out loud!  
  
Hook made a deal with the Heartless, enlisting their help to defeat Peter Pan.  
  
But they didn't succeed, mostly because Sora and his friends showed up.  
  
They defeated Captain Hook and the Heartless together, sending Hook over the horizon being chased by the crocodile.  
  
Then Peter Pan asked me to do something I'm not sure when I'll forgive him for.  
  
He asked me to leave him and join Sora and his friends!  
  
Grrrr...can't he realize that I love him? Why is he sending me away?  
  
He wants them to look after me, he says.  
  
I don't need looking after! I can take care of myself, thank you very much, you sexist pig!  
  
Oops...I just insulted Peter Pan, didn't I? I don't usually do that.  
  
But now, instead of being with Peter Pan, I'm stuck with dumb ol' Sora and his friends.  
  
Yes, you heard me right. I think Peter Pan should've gotten the Keyblade, not Sora! Peter Pan is so much more worthy...  
  
To be fair, Sora isn't really a mean person. He just can't compare to Peter Pan.  
  
Sorry. I'm getting obsessed again, aren't I?  
  
Well, I can't help it! I can't stop thinking that when this is over, I'm gonna ditch those people and go right back to Peter.  
  
Hang on Peter...I'll be back soon...   
  
  
  
To be continued with the next monologue...  
  
  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


	6. Mushu

Summoned Character Monologues Part Six: Mushu  
by Martial Arts Master  
All Disney-related characters copyrighted by Disney. All Square related characters copyrighted by both. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are copyrighted by both. I got the idea for these by Raiegki Leviathan, and decided to do them with her permission given to me by e-mail. These monologues are on the summoned characters. In order, they are: Simba, Genie, Bambi, Dumbo, Tinker Bell, and Mushu. This monologue takes place shortly after Maleficent's dragon form is defeated. Now, on with Mushu's story!  
  
***  
  
  
  
I am Mushu!  
  
And I'm a guardian dragon.  
  
Yeah, that's right, a guardian dragon. So you better watch yourself. Don't make me mad, or I might just have to whoop your behind!  
  
Ha, that showed you.  
  
So as I said, I'm a guardian dragon. I'm part of a multitude of guardian spirits.  
  
Frankly, I used to not do a very good job at it.  
  
In fact, this one guy...well, I don't wanna talk about it.  
  
Then, the day came when Mulan decided to dress up as a man so she could go fight in the Chinese army to fight off the Huns.  
  
Now let me tell you something. Not all Huns were like the ones we had to face. So don't get any ideas about discriminating against Huns.  
  
This was a warlike tribe of Huns. They were nasty, evil people.  
  
Originally the spirits, specifically Mulan's ancestors, were gonna assign some unbelievably huge dragon spirit to act as Mulan's bodyguard.  
  
It was my job to wake him up.  
  
Let me put it this way. I failed. Miserably.  
  
I ended up breaking the statue. So I disguised myself as that dragon, and went to guard Mulan.  
  
I didn't do a very good job of that either.  
  
Eventually, though, Mulan ended up defeating the leader of the Huns using fireworks. That was _my_ idea. Yep, all mine. I single-handedly gave Mulan the idea that saved all of China.  
  
Pretty impressive for just a little dragon, don't you think?  
  
So anyway, everything was all nice and peaceful...until the Heartless showed up.  
  
They were as nasty and evil as the Huns were (but once again, not Huns are like that).  
  
Only they feasted on hearts! _Grrrrrrrroooooooss_! They were wimps, all of them. I could've taken them on single-handedly...if I felt like it.  
  
Let me guess, you think I'm arrogant. Well prepare to put up your dukes! C'mon! Put up your dukes! Put up your dukes! I'm not gonna ask you again! Aw, forget it, I don't feel like it.  
  
Anyway, the Heartless started feasting on people's hearts left and right! Nobody could beat them.  
  
Mulan gave it a shot, and so did that guy she ended up falling in love with. I forget his name, Li or something. Well give me a break, it's hard to remember males' names when I know they can't compare to my greatness.  
  
Hey, I heard that scoff! Don't make me come over there!  
  
So anyway, Mulan and Li something-or-other were actually able to defeat some of the Heartless.  
  
They even defeated a couple of Guard Armors.  
  
But then the Heartless brought in the Opposite Armor, who kicked the snot out of Li, and ending up killing him.  
  
I did feel a little sorry for him after that.  
  
Mulan defeated the Opposite Armor, but just barely.  
  
Of course, if I felt like it, I could've taken on the Opposite Armor single-handedly; yes, all his pieces.  
  
But I didn't feel like it.  
  
Then the Heartless cheated. They brought in the Trickmaster.  
  
The Trickmaster was too tall for Mulan to reach, and the Trickmaster easily struck Mulan down.  
  
After that, I showed my sensitive side by crying. Yes, ladies, I'm a male who's not afraid to cry.  
  
After that, the Heartless found something called a Keyhole in my world. They infested it, and the whole world was enveloped in darkness.  
  
Then, it actually disappeared!  
  
I'm not kidding, the whole world just vanished!  
  
Everyone in it vanished, too, except for me.  
  
I was trapped in the form of a gem, and I was picked up by Maleficient because she thought it was a pretty jewel.  
  
Luckily Sora and his friends showed up and defeated Maleficent...but not before she turned into one _huge_ dragon!  
  
Of course, I'm the best dragon around, don't forget. If I hadn't been a gem I could've taken Maleficent easily.  
  
So then Sora and his friends took me back to the Fairy Godmother, who turned me back into my own true, handsome, unbeatable self.  
  
So I decided, out of the generosity of my heart, to help Sora and his friends.  
  
Together we're gonna fight some guy named Ansem.  
  
I, of course, will single-handedly beat Ansem and save all of the worlds.   
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


End file.
